Counting Your Blessings
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: A ONE-SHOT based around Lilly. It is totally random and off the top of my head.


**A.N. This is just a quick ONE-SHOT that came to mind… hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing…**

Its 1:03 am, or that's what you think anyway, the last time you looked at your digital clock was at 12:30. You are sitting at your desk trying to finish off a 20 page thingo for your business class. You are so tired you don't even know what it is called… not a good start to the day. You stop typing to take a sip of your coffee and listen to your child's soft breathing in the next room. She's not your by birth though, she was given to you when to mother couldn't take care of her. That would have been okay if the mother wasn't your best friend…

You lie you head on your desk, only to rest your eyes, you tell yourself, but as soon as your eyes are shut you fall into a light sleep. You have turned into a light sleeper as your child as night terrors.

The dream – five years into the past

_There is a bang on your door and you awake with a start and fall off the couch, a bad habit you have developed, you walk over to the door, smoothing out your hair incase its your boyfriend, who just so happened to have stood you up. You where indulging in your supply of break- up chocolate when you fell asleep. You open the door only to see that it's your best friend, panicked and anxious._

" _Lilly I need you to take her!"_

"_Woah! Slow down there cowgirl!" you state confused "Take who exactly?"_

""_My daughter Lilly. I need you to take my daughter!" _

"_Your what?!" This was not right, Miley shouldn't have a kid "What about your purity ring? What about your promise to stay virgin until lawfully wed?"_

"_That promise was thrown out the window nine months ago when it happened. Besides I have Hannah Montana to think about!"_

_She practically throws the baby and her things at you and then jumps into her car with a smug looking Nate Gray in the driver's seat and speeds off. The next time you hear from both of them, is 3 months later on the news. Nate is dead from a drug over dose and Miley is in a critical condition in a hospital somewhere in New Jersey from the same thing. Autopsies on Nate show that he over dosed on 'Death' that's exactly what is caused. So much for having Hannah Montana to think about._

_You look back at your adopted daughter, it was confirmed last week, she was officially your daughter now. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib._

_Its two years later, you hear a loud rap on your door just as you are settling down to watch your favourite soap. You walk over to the door and yank it open about to go off at whoever is there but they beat you to it._

"_I want my kid back Lilly! She's mine and I am her mother!" Miley snapped at you, this was not the Miley you knew two years back, you look at her bloodshot eyes and the nervous twitch in her right arm, she was high. You step outside as to not wake up your daughter._

"_She is not your daughter anymore, the minute to gave her to me and drove off in that car you were not her mother, the minute you OD'ed with Nate, you were not her mother and now standing on my doorstep obviously high, you are not her mother and you never will be Miley, I have full custody over her and I adopted her. She is my daughter now. And you know what? In some weird way I should be thanking you, cause now I have a daughter my life is damn better so you better sure as hell get off my lawn before I call the cops." You had been wanting to say that for a long time now._

_Miley turns around and slinks down to her car. Just before she gets in she turns around and glares at you, raises the finger and then speeds away. You roll your eyes, you seem to get stuff like a lot now that you have a kid. You just brush it off, a lot of people don't approve of having kids so young. This was different though, you were like the Virgin Mary, she had not gotten into bed once with another man and yet she still had a lovely, beautiful child. Just like your baby girl Prim-Rose._

You awake to Prim-Rose's cries, you walk into her room and sooth her and then hop in beside her. Even though she was five whenever she had these night terrors this calmed her down the most. You fall asleep with your child in your arms and a smile on your face, counting your blessings.

**A.N. So what does everyone think hmm? Does it come up to your standards? Once again like my other ONE-SHOT you can flame this all you like I wont mind. All I can say to that is that all flames will be used to bake my cookies and then everyone who reviews will get a cookie. You see my sense… I do! **


End file.
